The Legend Of Tony Stark
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: One-shot! Year 2120: Being the complete genius that I am, I discovered a new element. But apparently I wasn't allowed to name it 'Starkium' which was totally unfair. Einstein has an element named after him..." Stark muttered slightly miffed. He pouted adorable with his arms crossed against his chest. "Good thing they didn't," Pepper mumbled quietly. REVIEW!


**The Legend Of Tony Stark**

_Year 2120_

Miss Emily looked at the all the teenagers behind her.

A wide range of expressions varied among them. Some had boredom stitched on their face. A couple of them had already fallen asleep, she could see drool painstakingly making its way down one of their faces. Many were bouncing in their seats, just happy to get out of school and not to listen to their teachers drone on and on about their respective subjects. But a few were genuinely excited about learning about the great scientists, engineers and inventors of the past couple centuries.

She'd been on this very excursion ten or so years ago. However she had loved visiting it even before the school made it into a mandatory excursion.

The bus had finally parked in front of the museum. She stood up at the front of the bus with stapled bits of paper on clipboards. "Okay guys listen up, you are permitted to explore the museum by yourselves." They all cheered and hooted. Miss. Emily let herself grin cheekily has she delivered the bad news, "But you all have to complete this booklet and hand it to me by the end of the day." She stopped herself from laughing at their sudden downtrodden expressions. She paused before delivering the final blow, "And it's worth 20% of your final science grade." They all groaned and moaned like it was previously rehearsed. "Last bit of information and then you're free to go, everyone must meet me in the East Wing at 2 o'clock sharp. That's it." The clipboards and work-booklets got passed around then they all slowly disappeared into the museum.

It was 1:45 when Miss. Emily stood near the East Wing and waited for the students. She wasn't surprised when she saw two of her brightest students already standing there. Eventually the rest of the students arrived and she ushered them into the East Wing.

They soon stopped in front an exhibit. The wall was painted in alternating stripes of red and yellow with a large bright blue amulet type thing painted in the centre. There was large armoured suits lined up against the wall in a thick glass case. In front of the suits were smaller glass cases of the bright blue amulets.

"Everyone stand around facing the centre," she told them. Their faces conveyed confusion.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, flashes of red and gold were seen. The students heard music slowly get louder until they could clearly hear drums and electric guitars then singing...

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

A hologram projection of a man appeared. He appeared to be in his mid to late 30's. He was wearing a black three piece suit. He had a dark brown hair that was in a casually messy look. His facial hair was neat and groomed apposed to his bed-hair hairstyle. His eyes were full of mischief and playfulness. He had the cheekiest smirk drawn on his face. His aura of charm, self assurance and cockiness which surrounded area. All eyes were on him, his aura commanded attention. Miss Emily swore she even saw a couple girl swoon at the sight of him.

The music quietly dimmed as he began talking.

"I better get a cheeseburger at the end of this..." The man muttered to someone. "...Or at least a cancelled meeting" Facing the students he began speaking, "As you all must already know, I'm Tony Stark of Stark Industries and I'm being forced to do this."

A beautiful woman appeared on the hologram beside Tony Stark. She had lovely red hair that was up in a high ponytail. All Miss. Emily's male students seemed ensnared by her beauty.

"Tony!" She shouted frustratedly, but the class could see a hint of a smile.

"Fine I'm doing this because I believe that children should know the awesomeness tha-"

"TONY!" She yelled, this time rolling her blue eyes.

"Jeez Pepper calm down." He chuckled.

"Tony." Pepper's low threatening voice started to berate Tony but his grin never faltered. The kids around her laughed at the eccentric man in front of them. He was always a crowd pleaser even though he was six feet under.

"Okay then Miss. Potts." He rolled his eyes and grinned teasingly. "I'm Anthony Edward Stark, but I'm more commonly called Tony as you all heard my beautiful assistant Ms. Pepper Potts yelled out previously, which is reminiscently what she calls out durin-"

"Anthony Edward Stark another word further I will set up 20 mandatory meetings this week and the following month which you must attend and also I will damage all your precious cars," Tony's face pales considerably as the soft voice of Pepper growled out further threats of castration and compulsory shareholder meetings.

"Let's not be rash here Pepper. I'll be good." Tony Stark gives a charming and adorably innocent pout. He faces the students again with a _slightly_ more serious look, "Okay folks let's begin. My parents were Howard and Maria Stark who died when I was 19 years old. I am a genius and I'm not even being cocky there. Who else could study at MIT at 15 years old? I double majored in physics and electrical engineering, which to be honest was a breeze."

"Less cockiness Stark," yelled an exasperated Pepper Potts.

"It's not cockiness if its true Pepper" Tony goaded. "Anyways I inherited my father's business 'Stark Industries' at 21 years old and within a few years of hard work and pure genius I turned it into a multi-billion dollar business which sold advanced weaponry and munitions for the U.S military." Tony's voiced darkened and had a hard edge to it. "And for the sake of world, listen up kids cause I, Tony Stark, am going to give you some advice..." Tony paused as if not knowing how to phrase it. He spoke slowly deliberately and pronounced each word carefully, "Don't make weapons, weapons are bad and they are meant to kill people and not always the bad guys. I learnt that lesson years after."

Pepper took Tony's hand comfortingly and Pepper looked at Tony with such compassion that most of the students diverted their eyes.

Tony nodded slightly, giving a small smile and continued. "I was in Afghanistan giving a demonstration of a new missile I invented when I was ambushed, kidnapped and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group named 'The Ten Rings'. A piece of shrapnel got lodged in my chest and a brave man called Yinsen grafted an electromagnet into my chest keeping the shrapnel from reaching my heart. The leader of the Ten Rings offered my freedom in exchange for the very missile I was selling to the U.S military. I knew they were planning to kill me anyway so me and Yins-"

"Ahem." Pepper's eyes dancing with humour.

"Anyways me and Yinse-" Stark began saying only to be interrupted again.

"Ahem," Pepper gave him a quick look looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Fiiiiiiiine then, _Yinsen and I _secretly built a powerful electrical generator, which is known as an Arc Reactor to power my electromagnet," Tony tapped the blue glow in his chest when saying this. "We then began to build a suit of armour to escape." The glass case with armoured suits lit up with the spotlight hovering over an old broken suit. "Eventually I escaped, Yinsen gave up his own life to help save me," Tony quietly. A small smirk appeared on his face soon after. "I crashed in the middle of the desert but I rescued. When I got back I found that Miss. Pepper Potts missed me," Tony said teasingly.

Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I hate job searching," Pepper muttered while a smile. They smiled at each other as if sharing an inside joke.

"I arranged a press conference and announced that Stark Industries would no longer manufacture weapons. This pissed some important people off. Back at my home I began building an improved version of the suit I made while imprisoned and a way more powerful arc reactor for my chest," Tony discussed this as casually as talking about the weather. The spotlight in the display case shifted to the next armoured suit, a drastic difference and more ostentatious than the previous one.

Tony Stark continued talking, mentioning all the important milestones in creating the Iron Man suits.

"In life I prefer practical than theory, what's the use of theoretically producing something awesome if you can't build it in real life. This is basically how I made the Iron Man suit, through trial and error," Tony declared. "Of course I nearly died during my first flight in the suit-"

"WHAT?!" Pepper screamed staring at Tony angrily. "YOU NEARLY DIED?!"

"Yeah, keyword Pepper '_nearly' _died," Tony didn't appear to be concerned and continued talking ignoring Pepper's grumbling next to him.

"Don't think I won't bring this up later," Pepper lightly threatened him.

"I didn't die Pepper," Tony whined but was silenced by Pepper's glare. "Anyways I saved some people. Got named 'Iron Man' which was awesome. Life was good...then I realised the element powering my Arc Reactor was killing me. Being the complete genius that I am, I discovered a new element. But apparently I wasn't allowed to name it 'Starkium' which was totally unfair. Einstein has an element named after him..." Stark muttered slightly miffed. He pouted adorable with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Good thing they didn't," Pepper mumbled quietly, eliciting laughs out of the students in the room.

"I didn't die from the poisoning. I beat up more bad guys. I saved Pepper and we finally kissed after years of sexual-"

"TONY!" Pepper whacked the back of his head. Tony grabbed Pepper and kissed her before she could hit him again. Pepper looked flustered, dazed and only slightly irritated.

"That's pretty much it." Tony said.

Tony clapped once and the hologram disappeared.

The lights turned back on.

Miss. Emily wished she had a camera.

All her students stood staring at the centre in awe.

Tony Stark always had a way of charming and entrancing everyone around him.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**Just as a note: the recording that Tony and Pepper are doing happens after Iron 2 and before Avengers  
**

**If you liked this story...Check my other Iron Man fanfic 'Defining Moments' **

**Cheers!**


End file.
